The present invention relates generally to supports for golf clubs and, more particularly, to a low-cost golf club support, approximating the size of a golf tee that provides for the secure, vertical support of nearly any desired golf club without a golfer having to bend or stoop to position the support/golf club combination in the ground or to retrieve it from the ground.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
While playing golf, there often are times when a golfer lays a golf club on the ground, forgets that it is on the ground, and thus, loses club. This may happen when the golfer approaches a putting green with two clubs, i.e., one that may be used for chipping and another which is likely a putter. After chipping the ball onto the putting green, the golfer my lay the club used for chipping on the ground in order to use the putter. Even if the golfer does remember to retrieve the chipping club when leaving the putting green, the grip may become wet from moisture on the wet turf, which then ruins the golfer's grip on that club. Moreover, the grip may become stained from the turf soil or from the turf, itself. It is easy to see, therefore, that a need still exists for a device that is able to securely support a golf club in an orientation that will prevent the grip of the club from coming into contact with the ground and becoming soiled or wet while keeping the club in full view to prevent a golfer from leaving the golf club behind. Such a device would, ideally, be of size that is conveniently small for storage and transport and of low manufacturing cost. With these attributes, the device could also serve as an ideal venue for merchandizing and gift-giving, thus serving several purposes at the same time.
The inventor, noticed while playing golf, that the numerous attempts to provide for a golf club support device have one or more failings. One such attempt includes devices that consist of a ground penetrating part from which a contoured support surface extends so that it is elevated slightly above the ground to act as a club support. A major drawback, the inventor realized, is that these devices require a golfer to bend or to stoop in order to insert the device into the ground, so that once the device is in the ground, the golf club grip, or the shaft adjacent the grip, can be positioned on the contoured surface while the head of the golf club rests in contact with and on the ground. Gravity is supposed to retain the golf club as positioned on the device keeping the grip elevated above the ground. However, this method of temporary retention has proven to be less effective than desired by golfers. It is fairly common for the golf club to shift, such as from the weight of the head settling and causing slight rotation of the golf club, which causes the club to fall off of the device onto the ground during placement or removal. To recover the golf club from the support and to remove the tool from placement in the ground, the golfer must once again bend or stoop, which may cause considerable discomfort to golfers who have a difficult time performing any bending or stooping, let alone repetitive bending tasks. Additionally, this type of device does not position the golf club to be easily visible, and therefore does not reduce the tendency for the club to be overlooked during play and left behind when the player moves on.
Another attempt to provide for a golf club support is first attached to the grip end of the a golf club and is then inserted into the ground with the golf club generally vertically supported, but with the head of the golf club at the highest elevated position and the grip near the ground. This class of device is not acceptable to many golfers for several reasons. In the first place repetitive coupling and decoupling of the golf club support device to the grip tends to damage the grip and, thereby, shortens the life-time of the golf club. Additionally, while a club is in the support, the end of the grip of the golf club is in close proximity to the ground, and may often be touching the grass. In this position the grip will often have moisture transferred to it from the grass. Additionally, the part of the device that penetrates the ground in a more or less vertical position is formed to approximate a fork having two flat prongs. This configuration has a surface area greatly reduced than that of a solid square or rectangle, and thus the holding (in the ground) power is minimized. Moreover, the ground penetrating prongs are taught to be 2.5 inches in length, while the upper vertical portion is 4.5 inches. Thus, the ability of the support to maintain the club in a vertical position is minimized. Furthermore, the ground penetrating fork-like part extends down from one side of an approximately square shaped grip-support platform. Moreover, having the heavier club head end elevated with the lighter grip end near the ground, further minimizes the ability of the club support to maintain the club in a vertical position. Furthermore, this device is manufactured in individual parts which must be attached to each other before the device is ready for use. These parts can become loose, require replacement, and become lost. Some of the parts are metal which means that rust and corrosion are also a concern.
There are additional attempts, but these require even more parts such as springs, hinges, and screws and are more cumbersome.
As described, various attempts have been made to provide for golf club supports to support golf clubs while golfers are using an alternative club. These attempts have been less successful than desired. Accordingly, it may be appreciated by other's, as was recognized by the instant inventor, that there continues to be a need for a device of simple construction sized to fit into the golf tee's storage bag, made in a one-step process using low-cost materials without any moveable parts, may easily be attached and detached to and from a golf club without any potential for damage being inflicted upon the golf club and which may be easily and securely inserted into and supported in the ground to support a golf club in an approximately upright position with the grip of the golf club retained well above the ground and where the device can be used by golfers without the need for a user to bend or stoop either to insert or remove the support from the ground or from the club. Moreover, what is needed is a golf club support device with all of the above desire features, plus being impervious to the effects of weather and dampness, and that is affordable to all.